


Rebuilding

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Mick Rory, Past Brainwashing, Season/Series 02, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: S2 Mick decides to stay with the Legends.





	Rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with DC. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: For the drabblesoup on DW prompt patience

Mick isn’t sure that anyone other than Len has the patience to put up with his many idiosyncrasies, especially when he still learning who he was before the Time Master’s got ahold of him. He doesn’t want to burden Lisa. Then Sara jumps in to help him with a fight. Ray tinkers next to him while he relearns his heat gun. Jax asks questions about time ship repairs. Rip includes him in their plans. Amaya and Nate spend down time with him. It’s not the family he had, but thinks he wants to become a part of this one too.


End file.
